Stormy Skies
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Harry has been running from his problems since he was young. Now he runs from his nightmares, or tries to, anyway. The only one who knows, who understands, is Draco. Rated T jic. Sort of Drarry, written for Camp Potter 2017.


**A/N: Written for Camp Potter.**

 **Enjoy!**

The young Harry Potter ran away from the Dursleys more times than you can count on two human hands. He couldn't stand to be with them. Sometimes it would be for a night, other times a week or two. He always came back with the promise of no food from the table and yet another night of silence in his cupboard under the stairs.

After he began at Hogwarts, he stopped running. He felt the three months of turmoil between years would now be worth it, since at their end he'd see his friends once more in those hallowed hallways. But fate had other plans for him there, and during his fifth year, he often had to escape the nightmares the Dark Lord plagued him with day and night by running.

No one seemed to understand where he went after dinner some nights, and when a terrible storm hit the castle, some grew worried, as he had yet to show his famous face at all.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, going back to her book.

Ron looked around the room, and his gaze fell onto Draco Malfoy, who seemed stressed, as always, but more so tonight. "Hey Malfoy!" He attempted to gain his attention.

Draco looked over and frowned. "What, Weasley?"

"Do you know where Harry is? You two always seem to be around each other, Merlin knows why." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I have no clue. And I wouldn't tell you if I did know where he was. Perhaps he'd rather be alone." Draco went back to his food. Crabbe, who was sitting next to him, began to tell a rather dark tale to his fellow Slytherins around the table, and Draco rolled his eyes.

Ron turned his attention back to his food. He didn't see Draco slip out minutes later with a few bits of food hidden under his robe.

O-O

Draco looked around the hallway before walking out the front of the school, and out into the forbidden forest, his hood over his head and his wand illuminated. He had gotten over some of his fears of what lay inside.

He walked down the now muddy path until he reached a spot where it was dark except for another lit wand. A figure sat under a large tree, wrapped in his cloak and shivering. He heard Draco's steps and turned his head. He smiled.

Draco sat next to him. "So, Weasley was asking all over for you again tonight. Why do you still hang with him and Granger?"

Harry shrugged.

Draco handed him some of the food, making sure to not get it wet. "It's not a good idea to be out during a storm, Potter."

"It's better than being inside, with everyone looking. I can't face them right now." Harry bit into a roll.

"Another nightmare?"

Harry nodded, and looked down at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, you never do. The Dark Lord is merciless." Draco shook his head and felt his throat go dry.

"You shouldn't be afraid to say his name.''

"Well, I am, so just shut up, ok?" Draco wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and looked around them. "These woods still disturb me some."

Harry smirked a little. "I can tell."

Draco punched him in the shoulder a little. "Shut up!" His face was red.

Harry laughed. Then he became serious. "If it scares you so much, why do you come out here, Draco? As far as I know, you're the only one who actually cares where I am and actually looks."

Draco looked at the ground. "I get nightmares sometimes too, ok?"

"Really?"

"And I don't wish to discuss them." Draco now looked to the side.

"Fine. I'll give you your space, since you've decided to give me mine." Harry scooted a little away from Draco and curled up a little into himself.

Draco pulled his cloak tighter. "It's kind of cold out here," he observed.

"Maybe because there is a storm going on around us?"

"Perhaps."

Harry moved a millimeter closer to Draco. He still didn't look at him when he suggested,"Maybe if we got closer together, it'd be a bit warmer."

Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Did I hear you correctly?"

Harry shrugged. "Did you?"

"I hope so." Draco moved closer to Harry until their shoulders were touching. He could feel their tension now. His hand was exposed to the rain, which had since calmed to a decent drizzle.

Harry unfolded his arms and put his hand down very close to Draco's.

Draco felt a slowly dying heat radiating from Harry's hand. He moved his hand so they were now intertwined.

Harry cracked a small smile.

They sat there in silence under the trees as the sky began to slowly clear, revealing the stars and the dark blue sky.

 **Please review! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
